Devil Terminator
'''Devil Terminator '''is a Mutant character playable in Parasite Expansion of Hero Mode X. Overview After the countdown reaches zero, a random player will be chosen to be Devil Terminator. Similar to Xeno/Havoc/Armored Mutant, Devil Terminator has a longer attack range, more health, and can see soldiers through the wall, as they are indicated by a red chevron. He can use a Bulletproof Shield (G) which reduce damage taken and knockback effect, as well as a Parasite Bomb that can infect Soldiers from distance (if they are not cured fast enough by their teammates or self-grenade). Once the Devil Hunter appear, one Mutant which is already reached Titan level can press E key to become '''Arch Devil Terminator, '''the Arch Devil Terminator will have same high HP with Demon Terminator, but no G/F skill attack. Tactics Devil Terminator * The Devil Terminator has high health, regardless of how many times he dies. Use this to rush into enemy defenses. You may die, but you will respawn with a very large amount of health. * The Devil Terminator can see soldiers through walls via small arrows. Use this to your advantage to find and infect soldiers hiding. * When facing strong, grouped soldiers, attack together with other mutants. This can give your team an opportunity to mutate more soldiers. * The Devil Terminator has a devastating secondary attack. Use it to kill the Devil Hunter easier. * If you're the Devil Terminator and the last soldier pressed "E" to become a Devil Hunter, charge at her directly and attack her quickly. 1-2 secondary attacks (Right Mouse Button) and 1 primary attack (Left Mouse Button) is enough to kill her. For a higher chance of killing her, attack with the other mutants and surround her so that it would be difficult for her to flee. * The Devil Terminator can throw Parasite Bombs. Use this to infect soldiers at far distances and elevated areas. The Parasite Bomb can also deal up to 500 HP to the Devil Hunter, so you can use it to finish her off if she's low on HP and is trying to get away from mutants. * Stop throwing lots of Parasite Bombs at well-defensed soldier groups and use the Bulletproof Shield to charge at them instead. Because as soon as you throw the parasite bomb, the soldiers will cure their teammates and get their ammo restocked, making it more difficult for you and the other mutants to reach them. Try throwing at a lone/defenseless soldier instead, because that way, he can't be cured (unless he still has Mutation Armor and/or grenade). Defeating Devil Terminator * Don't hide alone in easy attacked place. Devil Terminator can see you through walls, couple with the Parasite Bomb, so it is better to stick with your teammates. * When Devil Terminator appears to attack your group, shoot him immediately. Don't let him get close to your group. * Devil Terminator is very dangerous for Devil Hunter's survival. Before you hit E to become Devil Hunter, it is better to shoot Devil Terminator until he is low on health, then switch to Devil Hunter and quickly slash him before another mutants come. * Unlike Xeno/Havoc, Devil Terminator can throw Parasite Bombs to infect soldiers at far distances, so watch out when he's close by. * It's best to save your grenade. It can be used to disinfect yourself when you're infected by a Parasite Bomb. Mutation Armor also helps as it can save you twice from becoming a mutant if you're alone and if you've already used your grenade. SOHG-Ghetto can be unstacked to throw the grenade twice, so it's can save you twice, equipped Mutation Armor to save you up to three times. * If there's a soldier infected by the Parasite Bomb, you can disinfect them by using guns or grenades. Your primary weapon's ammo will be restocked once you've successfully cured a teammate. Trivia * His HP is lower than Xeno and Havoc in berserk in some other mutants just have already evolve. Gallery Artwork= Hero1.png|Render devil terminator in space wow O_o.jpg|Artwork |-| In-game= Devil_T_HUD.png|HUD (Devil Terminator) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Mutation Mode Category:Hero Mode X Category:Mutants